Dragon Ball Z2
by InnovationIncarnate
Summary: Five years have passed since the defeat of Majin Boo. But new threats arise for the Z-Fighters to contend with.
1. A Re-Introduction to the Warriors!

**Dragon Ball Z2**

 **Author's Notes:**

This is a remake of Dragon Ball GT, set after Z (hence the 2 after Z).

* * *

 **Chapter #1:**

 **A Re-introduction to the Warriors! The Calm Before the Storm**!

* * *

 **Mount Paozu**

Goku and Oob were fighting at full power, not letting up on one another. Goku fired a punch at Oob, his fist landing on his student's cheek. In response, Oob sent a kick flying into Goku's ribcage and then grabbed his master's arm, swinging the Saiyan around before sending him flying away in the opposite direction. They flew towards one another again, locked in a struggle of punches and kicks. The two then flew in the opposite direction and both fired a Kamehameha at each other. Their Kamehamehas collided, as Goku and Oob attempted to overpower one another. Suddenly, the beam struggle ended with an explosion of raw energy, neither Kamehameha able to overpower the other.

Goku and Oob landed in front of each other.

"Wow, Oob. You really didn't let up on me. Nice job!" Goku congratulated.

"Thanks, Goku. But I feel like I could've done better this time. I could barely get a hit in." Oob said.

"Oh, don't be so modest, Oob. You were great!"

"Heh. Y'know, it's hard to believe we've been training for five years now. I don't mean to sound cliche, but it feels like just yesterday I met you at the tournament. The time sure flew."

"Yeah. And you've just gotten that much stronger."

Chichi suddenly appeared from out of their house.

"Boys! Breakfast!" Chichi shouted.

"Oooh, I'm starving! Let's go, Oob!"

"Right." Oob said, nodding.

Goku and Oob sat down for breakfast. As usual, Goku chowed down on his food. Oob had adopted his master's habit and ate away at the meal himself.

"I know I've said this for the umpteenth time, but you don't have to eat so fast. The food's not going anywhere." Chichi said.

"Sorry, Miss Chichi." Oob apologized.

Chichi sighed. "Oh, I can't be mad at you, Oob. You're Goku's protege after all."

Goten suddenly appeared from out of the house.

"Well, I'm off!" Goten said.

"Where to?" Goku asked with a mouthful of food.

"School, Dad. Not all of us can just train our days away. No offense, guys."

"Have a good first day!" Chichi said.

"Thanks, Mom!"

* * *

 **Satan City** _ **-**_ **Midtown**

 _Man, if I don't set it to high gear, I'll be late on my first day!_ Goten thought to himself as he drove his Capsule Corporation convertible across the busy street.

* * *

 **Orange Star University** _ **-**_ **Inside**

 _I hope I'm not too late._ Goten thought as he entered the university, hurrying to his class.

Goten entered the classroom he was assigned to. In his sight line was none other than his brother, Gohan, at the front of the class.

"G-G-Gohan!?" Goten exclaimed, shocked by his brother's appearance. " _You're_ my teacher?!"

"Goten. I see you made it. And only forty-six minutes late." Gohan said, with a disappointed look on his face.

"Well, you see, I..."

"I'm not in the mood for excuses. Now, please, take your seat."

Goten was clearly put off by Gohan's stern attitude towards him, but he obliged and took his seat next to a brown-haired girl in a yellow dress.

Gohan immediately went back to his lesson, writing on the board.

"Hi there." The girl sitting next to Goten greeted.

"Oh, hi. What's up?" Gohan said.

"My name's Palace. What's yours?"

"Goten. Mind my manners, but I'm surprised someone as pretty as you goes to this school."

"Oh my...you're so _forward._ " Palace said, blushing.

"Oh, sorry. I just can't help it. It's the truth after all _-_ "

"Goten!" Gohan shouted. "Pay attention to the lesson!"

"Oh, s-sure..." Goten said.

 _He sure is taking this teacher thing seriously._ Goten thought, annoyed.

* * *

 **West City** _ **-**_ **Downtown**

Bra walked across the street with her boyfriend, her arm around his.

"So, what are you in the mood for? Dinner? A movie? Or _-_ " Bra asked.

"A movie sounds good." Bra's boyfriend said.

"Good! Let's _-_ "

Suddenly, gunshots sounded in the distance.

"What the _-_?" Bra's boyfriend said, startled.

"Gunshots?" Bra said.

On the other side of the street, the police had their hands full with a group of robbers firing at them. They had hostages.

"Let go of the hostages, surrender and come quietly now!" The policeman said.

"Hahaha! Eat lead, cops! We're not going down that easy!" The robber said, firing at the policemen.

The policemen took cover behind their vehicles.

"I'll take care of this!" Bra stated, flying toward the danger.

"W-W-W-What!?" Bra's boyfriend asked, surprised at her confidence.

Bra landed in front of the robbers.

"What? A girl?" One robber questioned.

"And here I was hoping for a normal day out. But you had to go and ruin it!" Bra announced angrily.

"Look, missy, just stay out of this and go play with your dolls!" One robber yelled, holding his gun up menacingly.

" _Dolls?_ That's funny."

Bra rushed at the robbers, knocking them all out one-by-one, saving the hostages.

"Agh!" The robbers cried in pain from her hits, falling like dominoes.

The policemen and the hostages were in shock at Bra's actions.

"W _-_ What...just...happened?" One of them said, still in disbelief.

Bra returned to her boyfriend.

"So, how about that movie?" Bra said, clasping her hands together, eyes closed with a smile on her face.

"Heheheheh..." Bra's boyfriend said in response, still shocked by what he had just witnessed.

* * *

 **Capsule Corporation** _ **-**_ **Gravity Room**

Vegeta, as always, was training in the gravity chamber, training under two hundred times Earth's gravity. He was lifting weights.

 _Kakarot thinks he can train Oob to protect the peace? Nonsense! I'll show him who the real protector of Earth is!_ Vegeta thought to himself, lifting weights.

"Vegeta!" Bulma's voice sounded from the computer screen.

Vegeta grunted as he heard his wife's voice.

"What is it _now_ , woman?" Vegeta asked, still lifting the weights.

"I just thought you'd want to see the face and hear the voice of your beautiful wife. And also, your son has that big speech today. Planning on going?" Bulma asked, arms folded.

"He doesn't need me there." Vegeta responded.

"For moral support, Mr. Trains 24/7? For once would it kill you to support your son?"

"I have important business to attend to."

"What? Training yourself to death? Just how long do you intend to stay in there anyway?" Bulma said, referring to the gravity room.

"As long as it takes...to surpass Kakarot! You may not understand this, Bulma. But a Saiyan's primary purpose in life is to become stronger. And I won't rest until I've shown Kakarot who the true defender of Earth is!"

"I swear. You Saiyans..."

* * *

 **West City** _ **-**_ **Capsule Corporation grounds**

"Capsule Corporation's stock is higher than ever. And I plan to perpetuate that growth by continuing to support our employees, whom we owe so much to for the company's success." Trunks stated.

This earned him a clap from the crowd.

"So what new inventions does Capsule Corp have to boast?" A reporter asked.

"We have plenty of new inventions we're working on at the moment. But we'll save them for the Capsule Corp Expo next month. Well, that's all I have to say. Thank you for coming out, everyone and please, continue to support our company."

* * *

 **Lookout**

Mr. Popo was doing some sweeping on the Lookout with Dende at his side.

"It certainly has been peaceful for quite some time, hasn't it, Dende?" Mr. Popo asked.

"You can say that again. I still can't believe we've had five whole years of complete, uninterrupted peace." Dende replied. "It makes me uneasy, just thinking about all the bad things that can happen."

Dende turned to the direction of the Room of Spirit and Time.

"It's been three days since Piccolo entered the Room. _Three years._ " Dende noted.

"He's determined to keep the peace, so it's only natural that he'd want to keep up his strength as well."

"I guess you're right."

* * *

 **Wasteland**

A ship was parked in the expanse of a wasteland. The ship door opened, revealing a grey being with bloodshot crimson eyes, who walked out and surveyed his surroundings.

"So, this is the planet called Earth." It said. "At last, after so long, the time has come for my sweet vengeance on the Saiyan race."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** So, yeah, that's Chapter 1. I know, not much happened in this chapter. I'm a little rusty with the writing, since I haven't written a fanfic in so long, so please bear with me. I'll improve with time. I feel like I just need to get back into the swing of things. In my opinion, the first chapter is always the hardest to write, establishing/setting the characters and world and all. But anyway, please review and tell me your thoughts on the story. Thanks for reading.


	2. A Mysterious Enemy Appears!

**Dragon Ball Z2**

 **Author's Notes:**

This is a remake of Dragon Ball GT, set after Z (hence the 2 after Z).

* * *

 **Chapter #2:**

 **A Mysterious Enemy Appears! Piccolo, Take on the New Threat!**

* * *

 **Wasteland**

The alien being stopped in his tracks and floated in the air.

"So, where are the Saiyans hiding out? According to my research, they should possess higher power levels than the natives of this planet, so it shouldn't be too difficult to pinpoint their location." The grey being said to himself.

* * *

 **Lookout**

A tense look appeared on Dende's face and he began to tremble. Mr. Popo quickly noticed this.

"What's wrong, Dende?"

"I don't know. I just...feel something down there." Dende said. "Something I haven't felt before."

"Now that you mention it, I do feel something on the surface. A malignant energy."

Suddenly, the door to the Room of Spirit and Time opened, revealing Piccolo in his purple gi and white, flowing cloak.

"Piccolo!" Dende said. "It's good to see you again."

"Likewise. _Wait._ What's that energy I'm sensing?"

"We were sensing the same thing."

"I can feel it from all the way up here. It's dangerous. It gives off a dreadful feeling."

"Who do you think it could be?"

"I don't know. But I intend to find out."

"Wait! We're not even sure who or what it is! And if it really is a threat, shouldn't you tell the others? I mean, can you deal with it yourself?"

"Dende's right." Mr. Popo said. "Surely it'd be best to alert Goku and _-_ "

"Don't worry. I had a feeling something like this was coming. It's why I went into the Room of Spirit and Time to train. I'll go confront it myself and see if it's really as bad as it feels." Piccolo stated.

"Okay, then, if you insist. But...be careful, Piccolo." Dende warned.

"Thanks."

* * *

 **Wasteland**

The grey alien being flew across the sky.

"I feel various energies, each one considerably powerful by the standards of the majority of this planet's inhabitants. I surmise these belong to the Saiyans." The alien said, still in flight.

Suddenly, the being stopped mid-flight.

"Wait. There's another energy I'm sensing. It's powerful as well. And it's approaching my direction rapidly."

In that instant, Piccolo appeared before the grey alien.

"Who are you?" The alien inquired. "Why have you come here?"

"Let's get straight to the point. I sense an evil energy from you. First off, who or what are you? And what's your business with Earth?" Piccolo asked.

"You appear to be a Namekian. But nonetheless, you are powerful. Perhaps you could be of use to me." The being replied.

"Answer my questions."

"I don't think so. I wouldn't reveal my intentions to a stranger."

"Like I said, I sense evil from you, so I know you're not just here for a picnic. I won't let you carry out your plans."

"You aren't my target, but if you get in my way, you'll regret it."

"Yeah, we'll see about that."

At that moment, Piccolo and the alien being clashed. Piccolo obviously had the advantage, landing a flurry of punches on his foe. The alien attempted to fight back, but it was painfully clear he wasn't a match for the Namekian warrior. Piccolo continued to bombard the alien with an onslaught of punches. The alien attempted to get a shot in at Piccolo himself, but Piccolo swatted his hand away. The Namekian slammed the being into the rocky ground and then landed before him. Piccolo lifted the alien up and then, with one punch, sent him flying into a boulder.

Piccolo eyed the debris that he'd created to see if the alien would emerge, but it remained underneath. The Namekian ascended into the air.

 _This Namekian certainly is powerful. He really could be of use to me._ The being thought to himself from beneath the rubble. _But I'll have to test his abilities further to see if he could serve as a proper vessel._

* * *

 **Bulma's House**

Bra entered the home and Bulma was there to greet her.

"Oh, hey, honey. How'd the date go?" Bulma asked.

"Great, Mom! Uh, where's Dad?" Bra asked.

"Your dad's where he always is."

"And Trunks?"

"He had that big speech today."

"Oh, right. I was hoping Dad could take me shopping."

"I'll go get him. It's about time he stopped training anyway."

"That's okay, Mom! I'll do it! You know he can't resist _me._ "

"I suppose it's the truth. When it comes to you, your father's a big softie."

* * *

 **Wasteland**

"C'mon. I know an attack like that didn't do you in!" Piccolo yelled from up in the air.

Suddenly, the alien zoomed upward at Piccolo from the boulder debris, attempting to get some hits in, but Piccolo was far too swift for the alien. Piccolo dodged every single one of its feeble attacks before slugging the being in the face multiple times himself, full-force.

The alien teleported, forcing Piccolo to take a defensive position in the event of an attack. The being appeared from behind, firing a multitude of energy blasts. Piccolo reacted quickly, swatting the blasts away.

 _So he's decided to try a long-range sneak attack. He must be getting scared._ Piccolo thought.

"You know all of this can be avoided if you simply tell me what you're doing on this planet!" Piccolo shouted.

The alien ignored Piccolo's shout. He fired more energy blasts at Piccolo.

Piccolo swatted them away again. "What's wrong? Afraid to fight me hand-to-hand!?"

The alien remained silent as he continued to fire energy blasts, which Piccolo swatted away.

"Enough!" Piccolo said, deflecting another energy blast, before racing past them and socking the alien in the face.

"Gaaaah!" The alien screamed.

Piccolo kicked it in the stomach and then pairing both of his hands together, slammed it into the ground.

The being raised himself up from more debris. Piccolo grunted in annoyance.

 _He certainly is resistant. My attacks aren't accomplishing much in the grand scheme of things. Still..._ Piccolo thought. _I should end this fast before he forms some sort of strategy._

He put his middle and index fingers together and placed them at the center of his forehead. Yellow sparks of energy began to build up in his fingers.

 _What is this now? He's preparing some sort of technique, it appears._ The alien thought.

"Special...Beam...Cannon!" Piccolo shouted, aiming his fingers at the alien and firing the beam of light.

The yellow beam of lightning sent from Piccolo's fingers raced at the alien, full-speed. It was so fast the alien had no chance to dodge, being hit completely by the attack. The beam pushed the alien into the ground and beneath it. A cloud of smoke was raised from the crater that had formed.

As the smoke cleared, there was no sign of the alien.

"What? Where did he...?" Piccolo said, trying to discern the alien's location.

 _I see. He's hiding his energy, so I can't find him._ The Namekian thought. _I'll have to be on my guard._

Suddenly, the grey being appeared, metamorphosing into a liquid form and zooming at Piccolo's body. Piccolo noticed this and managed to dodge the liquefied being, just _barely_ , as the alien had scraped across his arm, leaving a visible wound.

 _That was close._ Piccolo thought. _What kind of technique is that? What was he trying to do?_

The grey alien grit his teeth.

 _He's too quick. I'll have to use a diversion if I want to get in close._ The alien thought.

The alien shot a volley of energy blasts at Piccolo. Piccolo reacted quickly, deflecting all of the blasts. Suddenly, the alien teleported behind him and raced at Piccolo's wound.

"No, you don't!" Piccolo shouted, elbowing the alien away.

"Agh!" The alien cried.

Before he could make another attempt, Piccolo elongated his arm and grabbed the alien, pulling him in close for a punch in the jaw. The shock of the punch sent the alien flying, but he rebounded.

"Nice try. Whatever you're planning to do, I won't let you."

"Fine. I surrender."

"You're surrendering? Just like that?"

"Yes. I'll tell you everything you want to know. I see no point in continuing to fight an opponent I have no chance of winning against." The alien said, striding towards Piccolo.

 _Something's not right..._ Piccolo thought.

"Firstly, my name is Baby and I am a creature who was created...to secure vengeance for my people."

"Vengeance? From who?"

"The Saiyans."

"Saiyans!?"

Suddenly, in the interval of Piccolo's shock, Baby zoomed into Piccolo's body via his wound. Piccolo shouted in agony as the alien being infiltrated his insides.

"W-W-What's happening...?" Piccolo asked.

"I'm taking over your body. I need its awesome power." Baby stated.

Piccolo's eyes turned red and markings appeared from under his eyes. In no time at all, Baby had completely taken over Piccolo's body and mind.

Baby grinned. " _Ah._ Yes, I can feel this body's power. I intended to confront the Saiyans in my own body, but I consider it good fortune I came across the Namekian. I would've been ill-equipped to challenge them in my previous incarnation, regardless of all the energy I'd absorbed on my way over to this planet."

* * *

 **Lookout**

A tense look appeared on Dende's face.

"What is it now, Dende?" Mr. Popo asked.

"I think...I think Piccolo's in trouble."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. I sense his energy, but...it doesn't _feel_ like him. I don't know what's going on, but we have to tell the others and quickly!"

* * *

 **Wasteland**

"Now, for my _target._ Vegeta..." Baby Piccolo said. "I assume the strongest power level on this planet belongs to him."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** And that's Chapter 2. Yes, I decided to go with Baby as the villain for this saga, but I'll try to deviate from what the original GT did with him. Ever since I envisioned a GT remake, I always wanted Piccolo to actually _fight_ Baby, not just get blasted. Anyway, as always, continue to review and keep reading! Thanks!


	3. Vegeta vs Piccolo?

**Dragon Ball Z2**

 **Author's Notes:**

This is a remake of Dragon Ball GT, set after Z (hence the 2 after Z).

* * *

 **Chapter #3:**

 **Vegeta vs. Piccolo!? Baby Strikes the Saiyan Prince!**

* * *

 **Mall** _ **-**_ **Inside**

"Thanks for taking me shopping, Dad!" Bra thanked.

Vegeta grunted. "Just hurry up, would you?"

"Oh, don't get so bent out of shape. I'm almost done."

Vegeta sighed. "You're just like your mother."

* * *

 **Mall** _ **-**_ **Outside**

"I can't wait to show Mom all the new clothes you bought me, Dad!"

Vegeta grunted in irritation. Suddenly, Bra noticed Piccolo standing in front of them.

"Wait a sec. That's Piccolo. Hey, Piccolo! What's up?" Bra said cheerily.

Piccolo remained silent. His silence bewildered Bra.

"Why isn't he...?"

"Get out of here, Bra." Vegeta ordered.

"Wait...why?"

"Something's not right about Piccolo."

"What do you mean?"

"Just go! I'll fill you in later!"

Bra reluctantly agreed. "Fine! But you'd better tell me what's going on later!"

As Bra flew off, Vegeta turned to Piccolo with a fierce glare.

"Now, who are you? I know you're not Piccolo." Vegeta said.

"Very perceptive of you. I've come to secure my vengeance against you." Baby Piccolo said.

"Vengeance?"

"Oh, don't you remember? The Saiyan invasion of the planet Plant?"

"Wait. Oh, _now_ I know who you are. You're a Tuffle. Heh. It all makes sense now. So you _have_ come seeking vengeance against me. That's funny."

" _Funny?_ You think it's funny? You invaded our planet and slaughtered my people!"

"It was the Saiyan way, Tuffle."

"The Saiyan way? It was occupation and genocide!"

"I won't allow you to stand there and insult my culture, Tuffle."

"A culture that thrived on murdering others and stealing what belonged to them? You Saiyans are nothing more than homicidal thieves!"

"That's enough! Now, are we going to fight or not?"

"Yes, of course. I can't wait to kill you!"

"We'll see. Now, follow me. I know of a place not far from here where there aren't any people."

"Very well." Baby Piccolo agreed.

* * *

 **Wasteland**

"This will serve as an adequate grave for you, Saiyan." Baby Piccolo said.

"Heh." Vegeta said. "Let's just get this over with."

"Heh. Arrogance. One of the Saiyan's more prominent traits. I'll teach you humility! I'll teach you what it means to feel powerless, Vegeta!"

"Enough talk!"

"Yes! It's time to kill you!"

Vegeta charged at Baby Piccolo, bombarding him with a number of blows. Baby Piccolo managed to block all of them before firing some of his own. Vegeta blocked Baby's blows as well and soon they were engaged in a battle of punches and kicks. Vegeta dealt a blow to Baby Piccolo's gut and kicked him in the neck. Baby Piccolo punched Vegeta in the gut as well and kicked him in the face.

Baby Piccolo fired multiple shots at Vegeta, which the Saiyan prince promptly deflected. Taking advantage of the diversion his blasts created, Baby Piccolo flew at Vegeta and punched him in the face, which sent the Saiyan prince flying. Vegeta rebounded, his face telling that he was surprised at the power of Piccolo's punch.

"I'm impressed." Vegeta said. "I actually felt that."

"So you realize this Piccolo's power?" Baby said.

"Oh, please. I'm nowhere near my peak. Not yet at least."

* * *

 **Lookout**

"It seems Vegeta's taken up the fight against this being who's taken over Piccolo." Dende informed his assistant.

"Do you think he'll be able to defeat him and save Piccolo?" Mr. Popo asked.

"I don't know. Let's hope so, Mr. Popo."

* * *

 **Wasteland**

Vegeta and Piccolo traded blows. Piccolo landed some shots in at Vegeta, but Vegeta returned the favor. Vegeta roundhouse kicked Piccolo in the gut and then slammed him into the ground, before teleporting under him and firing some energy blasts at him. Piccolo fired his own to counter the blasts and then flew off.

"Where are you off to!?" Vegeta said, following in pursuit of his opponent.

Piccolo turned around suddenly, elongated his arm and struck Vegeta in the face. He flew towards Vegeta and pummeled him with everything he had. Blow after blow, Baby Piccolo refused to let up on the Saiyan prince. He punched Vegeta in the gut and elbowed him in the face, before kicking him into the ground. Vegeta rebounded and fired a volley of blasts at Piccolo from below. Piccolo rushed through them and swatted them away before landing another series of blows on Vegeta. The possessed Namekian clasped his hands together and struck Vegeta in the face another time. Vegeta landed on the ground, stepping backward.

 _Amazing. So Piccolo_ has _gotten stronger. In my current state, I'm not sure I can beat him. But..._ Vegeta thought.

Vegeta charged his energy, a gold aura surrounding him. His eyes turned blue and his hair golden. He had transformed into a Super Saiyan.

"What is _this_ now?" Baby asked.

"This...is a Super Saiyan. It's one of the advanced techniques a Saiyan has at their disposal." Vegeta answered, with a smug smirk on his face. "You can't hope to beat me now."

 _Such overwhelming power..._ Baby thought.

Vegeta zoomed towards Baby Piccolo, punching and kicking him repeatedly. The Saiyan prince kept on the attack, with Baby Piccolo defenseless against his onslaught of blows. At the level of Super Saiyan, it appeared Baby was no match for Vegeta. Baby attempted to escape, but Vegeta teleported behind him and drop _-_ kicked him into the ground. Baby Piccolo rose from the debris, while Vegeta landed in front of him.

"Ready to submit, Tuffle?" Vegeta asked.

 _This Super Saiyan form is powerful indeed. I require power like_ that. Baby thought.

Vegeta formed a ball shape with his hand and began charging up purple energy.

"From what I can gather, this Piccolo is a comrade of yours. If you kill me, you'll be killing him as well." Baby Piccolo said with a grin.

"I have no problem with that."

"What!?"

" _Galick...Gun!_ "

Vegeta fired the blast of purple energy at Baby Piccolo. The blast completely engulfed the possessed Namekian.

* * *

 **Bulma's Home**

"And he just told you to go? That's weird." Trunks said.

"Yeah. He said Piccolo wasn't acting like himself." Bra replied.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know."

"Maybe we should check in on them."

Bulma grinned. "Oh, will you two relax? They're probably just sparring or something. You know how those two are."

"Maybe so...still..."

* * *

 ** **Wasteland****

As the smoke cleared from Vegeta's Galick Gun, Baby Piccolo became visible. He'd barely managed to survive the blast.

"Why you..." Baby Piccolo said.

"I'm impressed. Taking a full-power Galick Gun head-on is no small feat." Vegeta congratulated. "But this next one will end it."

Vegeta prepared to charge yet another Galick Gun.

"I won't allow you to defeat me, you ape!" Baby Piccolo shouted. "I am an avenger! I will kill you and the remainder of your kind!"

"Stop babbling and accept your defeat." Vegeta fired the Galick Gun at Baby Piccolo, but Piccolo teleported behind Vegeta.

Then, Baby liquefied out of Piccolo's body, which fell to the ground. The Tuffle parasite rushed at Vegeta, but the Saiyan prince promptly dodged Baby's assault. Vegeta blasted Baby's body, which scattered into liquefied pieces on the ground.

"So _that's_ your game? You were trying to snatch my body like you did with Piccolo! Sorry, but I'm not so fortunate as to hand over my body to the likes of you!" Vegeta said. "Now, to end it for real."

Vegeta blasted the remaining liquefied fragments of Baby's body into nothingness as they tried to flee the scene. After that, he tended to Piccolo.

"Piccolo!" Vegeta said.

"Vegeta...?" Piccolo asked.

"It's alright. I defeated the Tuffle."

"Tuffle?"

"I'll explain everything to you."

"Dad!" A voice shouted.

Vegeta turned to see both Bra and Trunks flying towards him and Piccolo.

"What? Bra? Trunks?" Vegeta asked. "Bra, I thought I told you-"

"I know you did! But we thought you might be in some trouble, _so_ -" Bra said.

"We came anyway. What happened here exactly?" Trunks inquired.

"I suppose there's no helping it. I'll explain it to _all_ of you."

"Explain what?" Bra asked.

"Long ago, my father, the king, _your grandfather_ , invaded a planet called Plant, whose inhabitants were the Tuffles. We Saiyans colonized their planet and claimed it as our own. But one of them has survived the onslaught and come back for revenge."

"His name is Baby and we fought earlier, _obviously._ He stole my body from me." Piccolo explained.

"But you beat him, right?" Bra asked. "So everything's fine now?"

"Apparently. But something tells me we haven't seen the last of the Tuffle."

"But you blew him to pieces, didn't you?"

"Yeah! He couldn't have possibly survived that." Trunks added.

"I suppose. I can't sense him anymore. How anticlimactic. I was hoping for a real challenge."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _Phew._ That was a chore. To those few who have been waiting for this, I'm sorry it took so long. If this gets more reviews, I'll try to speed up the upload of the next chapter. So, yeah, I'd appreciate more reviews.


	4. The Saiyan Prince Possessed!

**Dragon Ball Z2**

 **Author's Notes:**

This is a remake of Dragon Ball GT, set after Z (hence the 2 after Z).

* * *

 **Chapter #4:**

 **The Saiyan Prince is Possessed! Trunks and Bra vs. Vegeta and Piccolo!**

* * *

 **Wasteland**

"It seems the Tuffle's been eliminated. For now, anyway. In any case, we'll converse further about the subject once we-" Vegeta said, as he began to walk away.

"Wait, hold on. Not so fast, Vegeta." Piccolo stated.

Vegeta stopped and turned in Piccolo's direction.

"What is it, Piccolo?"

As the Saiyan prince turned around, the liquefied form of Baby caught him by surprise, exiting Piccolo's body, entering his body and taking possession of him.

"DAD!" Trunks and Bra cried, watching their father get possessed by the parasitic life-form, unable to help.

Baby had managed to inhabit Vegeta's body and mind, just as he had succeeded in doing with Piccolo.

"Ah...so _this_ is the power of a Saiyan. Stupendous." Baby Vegeta said, inspecting his fist in a proud manner.

"N-No way! Dad beat you!" Bra argued.

"More accurately, he _assumed_ he'd beaten me. But I'd already implanted my genes within Piccolo when I took possession of him. My cloned body was merely a ruse to force your father off his guard. And fortunately, it succeeded."

"So, then... _you're_ Baby." Trunks stated.

"Yes. And you two must be Vegeta's children."

"Whoa...this is too weird!" Bra said, disturbed by the parasite.

"Listen, children. I hold nothing against you two. It's your father I despise. I invite you both to join my cause. I'll make you into Tuffles and we'll rebuild our entire race."

"Never! Let our dad and Piccolo go and then leave this planet!" Trunks yelled.

"Yeah! Get out of their bodies, you freak!" Bra shouted.

"I'm afraid that's not an option. I need their bodies to execute my plan. I'll remake this planet's inhabitants into my own kind. But my offer still stands. Join me as my children."

"Not a chance, you monster!" Trunks yelled.

"Fine then. If that's how you're going to be...I'll take you by force."

"Bra, get out of here. I'll take them."

"What? You think you can take both of them by yourself? No way! You need me here, Mr. CEO!" Bra argued.

"I can still fight. And I don't want you to get hurt!"

"I can take care of myself!"

"But..."

"I'm staying, whether you like it or not! Like I said, I can handle myself!"

"Fine. You take Piccolo. I'll take Dad."

"Are you two finished talking?" Baby asked. "Good! I can't wait to make you into my children!"

Baby Vegeta and Trunks raced towards one another. The parasite-possessed Saiyan threw a rapid succession of punches at Trunks's face, which the latter managed to counter them, but just barely. Trunks attempted to land some attacks on Baby Vegeta as well, but Baby countered every single one of the man's hits with great ease. Then, Baby Vegeta head-butted Trunks and landed five hits on the young Saiyan's gut.

"Agh!" Trunks cried in agony.

With his knuckles clasped together, Baby sent his fists down at Trunks' face. Trunks was sent flying towards the ground, but he managed to recover from Baby's attack. He fired off some energy blasts at his possessed father. Baby Vegeta deflected the blasts away and dove down at Trunks like a speeding rocket. The young man fled, attempting to cover some distance between him and his foe. Trunks fired more energy blasts at Baby, hoping that they would at least slow his pursuer down. Baby Vegeta advanced straight through the volley of blasts and raced towards Trunks. He sent a storm of blows at the young man, which the latter did his best to counter, but to no avail.

Bra was faring no better against Baby Piccolo. She gave her best effort against the possessed Namekian, but it was all in vain. She clearly was not a fighter. Baby Piccolo was pounding the girl with everything he had and showed no signs of letting up on her.

"Agh!" Bra cried out in agony from the relentless onslaught of attacks.

"Bra!" Trunks shouted.

"Don't forget me, boy." Baby Vegeta said, slapping Trunks in the face.

"Gah!" Trunks cried.

Trunks quickly recovered and fought back against Baby Vegeta, but the possessed Saiyan countered every one of his attacks and returned fire with superior force.

Baby Vegeta frowned in disappointment.

"How pitiful. I expected the children of Vegeta to perform better in combat. But it doesn't matter. Once I remake you into Tuffles, I'll train you _properly._ " Baby Vegeta said.

"Shut up! You're not taking us or anyone else on this planet! I'll beat you and save my dad _and_ Piccolo!"

Trunks transformed into a Super Saiyan.

"The Super Saiyan form? Ha. I can manage that as well."

In no time at all, Baby Vegeta had transformed into a Super Saiyan as well. Trunks was stunned by this revelation.

"Now, let's continue. Unless of course, you'd like to surrender."

Trunks assumed a battle stance, clearly not prepared to surrender.

"Very well." Baby Vegeta said.

* * *

 **Lookout**

"That's it! I can't watch this anymore!" Dende cried.

"What is happening now, Dende?" Mr. Popo inquired.

"Both Piccolo and Vegeta were taken over by the parasite. And now Trunks and his sister are fighting the two, but I'm afraid they won't be able to hold their own. I have to warn Goku and the others before it's too late!"

"Then I'll accompany you."

"Thanks, Mr. Popo. I wouldn't have it any other way."

Dende and Mr. Popo began their trip to Goku's house.

* * *

 **Wasteland**

With his newfound power, Baby Vegeta began thrashing Trunks about. Meanwhile, Bra and Baby Piccolo continued their battle. Baby Piccolo still had the advantage, continuing to beat the life out of the human-Saiyan hybrid girl.

"Now you're mine..." Baby Piccolo said.

"Dream on, freak!" Bra said.

Bra raced towards Piccolo and fired off six consecutive punches at him. Piccolo veered to the left and the right, dodging every single one of her attacks. Then, the possessed Namekian drove his fist into her gut.

"Agh!" Bra cried.

Bra clutched her gut, hoping to relieve some of the pain.

"All of this could be avoided if you'd simply agree to be my children. Think about it. You'd be a _princess_ and your brother a prince _-_ both of you part of the new Tuffle empire." Baby Piccolo said.

"I already _am_ a princess, you freak! And my dad's a king _-_ king of the Saiyans-"

Baby Piccolo slapped Bra at the mention of the Saiyans.

"Don't ever say that to me again! The Saiyans are barbaric beasts, nothing more!"

"Why you..." Bra said, gritting her teeth.

With her increased resolve, Bra sent more punches at Baby Piccolo. He countered each and every one before returning fire with his own brutal attacks.

Trunks noticed Bra was barely holding on.

 _Bra can't keep this up. She's not a fighter._ Trunks thought to himself. _Then again, I can't talk. I'm not doing so well myself. I've gotten rusty._

"Again, you're forgetting about me!" Baby said.

Trunks turned to Baby Vegeta's direction, only to receive a knuckle to the face. Baby Vegeta followed up with a knee to the gut.

"Gah!" Trunks cried.

"Like I told your sister, this could all be avoided if you'd simply agree to be my children. Once you two become my progeny, we'll transform every living thing on this planet into Tuffles." Baby Vegeta said.

"I said, not a chance!" Trunks said.

Trunks attacked Vegeta, full-force, landing at least ten consecutive hits on him. Baby countered the eleventh one and returned fire with ten of his own punches. At this point, despite his resolve, it was evident that Trunks stood no chance against Baby Vegeta.

"It's time to end this foolish rebellion." Baby Vegeta said.

Baby Vegeta and Piccolo moved in for the kill, prepared to end the battle for good. They pummeled Trunks and Bra with a shower of savage attacks. It was only a matter of time before Trunks and Bra were both beaten, their bodies lying on the ground.

"Now, to make you into my kind." Baby Vegeta said.

Baby's liquefied form exited Vegeta and Piccolo, racing towards the siblings. One of them entered Trunks and the other entered Bra via the wounds they'd inflicted on the siblings.

Trunks and Bra had both been possessed by Baby.

"Obedient now, yes?" Baby Vegeta asked.

"Yes, father." Trunks and Bra said, bowing in servitude to the parasite. "We are yours to command."

"Now, my children. Let us move on from here and remake this entire planet's populace into Tuffles." Baby Vegeta said.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Another chapter completed. This one was another chore as well. I'm debating whether to make future chapters shorter in length, but I'll see. Anyway, as always, please review and leave some feedback. Thanks for reading!


	5. Brace Yourselves, Saiyan Brothers!

**Dragon Ball Z2**

 **Author's Notes:**

 **This is a remake of Dragon Ball GT, set after Z (hence the 2 after Z).**

* * *

 **Chapter #5:**

 **The Horrifying News! Brace Yourself, Saiyan Brothers!**

* * *

 **Wasteland**

"Now, it's time to assimilate the rest of this planet's inhabitants." Baby Vegeta said.

"Where should we start, father?" Bra asked.

"We must locate the rest of this planet's fighters and absorb them as well."

"We should start with Goku and the others." Baby Piccolo said.

"Yes, there _is_ such a fellow. And another detestable _Saiyan_ no less. I didn't consider such a thing possible. " Baby Vegeta said. "I agree, my brother. We should dispose of this Goku and the others as quickly as possible. Alright, let's go!"

The Tuffles flew off in search of their targets.

* * *

 **Skies**

 _I have to hurry and tell the others what's happened!_ Dende thought as he flew, with Mr. Popo beside him.

* * *

 **Orange Star University - Outside**

"So, I was thinking...maybe we could go on a date sometime." Goten said.

"I'd love to! Oh wait..." Palace said.

"What is it?"

"I'm not sure if my parents would approve. They usually don't care for me dating...especially _normal_ guys."

"Oh...well, I'm sure I can convince them I'm a-"

"Goten!" Gohan yelled from behind.

"Oh, it's you, Gohan..." Goten said, disappointed.

"Yeah, it's me. Listen, Goten. You have _got_ to develop a better work ethic!"

"Sure, bro, I will..."

Suddenly, Trunks and Piccolo arrived from above, landing in front of the Saiyan siblings.

"Hey, what's up, Trunks?" Goten greeted.

"Goten..." Trunks said menacingly.

"Uh, yeah, it's me."

Goten noticed his friend's fierce scowl.

"Hey, what's going on? Why are you acting so weird?" Goten said.

"Piccolo...you're here too?" Gohan asked.

"Yes, Gohan.

"Something's not right." Gohan said.

Suddenly, Trunks and Piccolo fired a blast at Goten and Gohan. The two Saiyan brothers deflected the blasts. Palace fainted from the shock of witnessing the energy blasts.

"PALACE!" Goten yelled, catching her before she fell. "Okay, now I know something's wrong! You're not Trunks!"

"I _am_ Trunks. I am a superior version of him, purified by the glorious Baby."

"Glorious _baby?_ What the hell are you talking about?"

"Piccolo..." Gohan said.

"Yes, I am Piccolo. Likewise, I have been cured of my genetic status as a lower life-form. Now, I am a Tuffle, the superior being."

"Goten, something's off about them. In any case, get ready. We have a fight on our hands!" Gohan ordered.

"Right. Sure you're up for it?" Goten asked.

"Are _you?_ "

"Touche."

Goten fought Trunks, while Gohan fought Piccolo. Goten and Trunks seemed equally matched at first, but before long, the former gained the upper hand. It was clear he was in better fighting shape than his friend, the Capsule Corporation's CEO.

The opposite was true for Gohan, as he wasn't faring so well against Piccolo. Piccolo was pummeling his former student and he wasn't letting up.

"That's enough!" Gohan yelled.

Gohan transformed into a Super Saiyan.

Soon, Trunks transformed into a Super Saiyan and Goten did the same.

"I don't know who you are, but I'll force you out of Piccolo's body!" Gohan said to Baby Piccolo.

"Good luck." Baby Piccolo said.

* * *

 **Mount Paozu**

Dende arrived to Mount Paozu, appearing before Goku and Chichi.

"Oh, hey, Dende. What's up?" Goku said.

"Goku, thank goodness you haven't been taken! I have terrible news!" Dende said.

"Huh?"

* * *

 **Author's Note:** And another chapter completed. I'll definitely try to update more often, but the chapters will be shortened as a result.


End file.
